Softball Enthusiast
by windsinger89
Summary: Alex can't help but be proud of her girlfriend after she wins the softball game. Fluff. ONESHOT.


Casey smiled apologetically towards the poor waitress who for the last ten minutes had been stuck at their table.

'And so that's why we hate the fire department.' Alex continued, 'not for what they do of course but for the people they are. You see that's why this win was so good…'

Normally Alex wasn't a big talker. For work, obviously, she could talk for America and in court she never said a word wrong but outside Casey had come to love the fact that she mainly spoke with her eyes. A look there to say that she wanted to leave the gala; a raised eyebrow to betray her impatience with her companion. Alex was the cool calm one, the one who never let her emotions get the better of her. She could deliver a cross and not bat an eye, speak to the top politicians in Washington and not look out of place. She was always in control, always collected; unless of course it was about her girlfriend.

'It's not a small thing to be part of the ADA team either,' the waitress was nodding along, tying not to smile too widely, 'you've got at least eleven people working for homicide alone not to mention narcotics. But I mean I knew that Casey would be chosen of course, she's the best one there by far.'

'Alex come on,' Casey cut in when her partner paused for breath. All the complements, before Alex had even started on the game itself, were making her blush and she hated being made to clash with her hair. 'I'm sure…. Stephanie,' she said reading the waitresses name badge, 'doesn't want to hear all about a boring softball game.'

Alex turned back to look across the table and opened her mouth to argue that she was only being proud of her but Stephanie cut in before she could. 'Oh no,' she said with a smile, 'I don't mind at all. I love softball.' It had been a boring shift and there was barely anyone else in the diner so she was perfectly happy to waste time talking to the animated blonde. Casey tried not to glare too badly at the young woman as Alex smiled triumphantly and continued talking.

'So, it's the last innings and the ADA squad are up to bat. There's no one else on any of the bases and it's a tie. Seven runs to seven.'

Casey looked over to Olivia and rolled her eyes trying to wordlessly persuade her friend to make Alex stop. Olivia just smiled and leant further back in her seat. She found Casey's discomfort, surprising for one normally happy to talk and hear about herself, amusing and was happy to see Alex so happy. Before she had only known the blonde through work. Had known the ice queen facade that Alex put on and sometimes, on the rare occasion, they would share their disappointment about a case over some Chinese.

When the two ADAs had started 'officially' dating about three months back Olivia got to see a side of Alex she'd never seen before. Often the third party when they went out (though never made to feel as such) she finally saw the Alex that Casey had been telling her about. The Alex whose eyes shined blue every time she laughed; who had a secret love for burger van hotdogs; who refused to eat pudding if she hadn't gone a run that morning and the thing that Olivia loved best; the Alex who was unashamedly, one hundred percent proud and in love with her girlfriend.

She smiled at Casey who pulled a face in return before tuning back in to what Alex was saying. 'So like I said he thought he was all that but this fireman pitcher was something else, he got four of our batters out on strikes! So anyway it's seven seven and Casey is the last in to bat. The whole crowd was holding their breaths, I mean I could barely watch.

'Not that I didn't know you wouldn't smash it babe,' she said suddenly looking back at Casey who only smiled and shook her head in response.

'Right so Casey's in the batter's box and the pitcher throws the first ball….strike.' Olivia couldn't tell whether Stephanie was honestly interested in the story Alex was telling or whether her look of concentration and small gasp at Alex's suspenseful pause was just Oscar worthy acting. In either case she thought that the girl had earned her tip.

'The NCFD supporters all cheered but everyone else was on the edge of their seats…. Did I tell you the DA himself was there?' Stephanie shook her head no. 'I mean it _was_ the final, but he showed up after the first innings and sat down beside me as if we were the best of friends. I've only met the man twice!

So anyway the pitcher threw the second ball and by God this woman loves to torture people because it was only another strike.' She shook her head angrily at Casey but her smile and childish happiness ruined the effect. 'Third ball, last chance. He throws it and it was the fastest pitch yet but Casey, and I'm not just being biased here by saying that only she could have got it, hits it in the middle of her bat. I mean you could hear the noise over the whole ground…. Homerun.' Alex put her hands up in the air making Olivia and Stephanie laugh while Casey only grew redder. 'The ground went wild. The whole team ran onto the pitch and put Casey on their shoulders. The hero of the office. And you know the best part Stephanie?' their waitress shook her head. 'She's dating me!'

Stephanie laughed good naturedly and promised to be right back over with their drinks as Alex continued laughing, taking Casey's hand.

'So that makes the cab driver, the waitress…your mother! How many people are you going to brag to Al?'

Alex's grin grew wider and Casey couldn't stay mad at her for long. 'I'm just proud of you that's all. Can't I be proud of my girlfriend?

'I'm not saying that. It's just if word gets round that you've been gushing to anyone who would listen about your amazing, beautiful, talented girlfriend,' she smiled ignoring the snort from Olivia, 'then your whole ice queen image could be ruined.'

'hmmmm point taken. But I highly doubt that a Brooklyn cabbie is going to be phoning Baucancchan right this minute.'

'Your mother on the other hand…' Olivia joked.

'My mother loves her as much as I do, of course she's going to be boasting. I won't apologise for being proud of you Casey.'

And just like that the conversation was over. Casey had realised a long time ago that Alex didn't just like to win arguments inside court but outside it as well. She guessed she would just have to get used to blushing red whenever Alex decided to speak about her. Unless of course she suddenly got really bad at softball?...No Casey smiled to herself indulgently, that would be impossible.

 **Thanks for reading and please do review.**


End file.
